<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bash the fash by ciredan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107453">bash the fash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciredan/pseuds/ciredan'>ciredan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub, Homophobic Language, M/M, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink, and bad at asking for what he wants, but that would just be because nazi is repressed, could be interpreted as dubcon if youre really looking hard, fucking shameless, i Know it i just Know its True, jreg dont read this, tankie is hung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciredan/pseuds/ciredan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck off, you degenerate slavic scum," Nazi hissed. He was reeling from the feeling, head swimming, all his nerves on fire as every point of contact with Tankie felt electric. </p>
<p>"Mmm," Commie considered, and this close Nazi could feel his deep thrumming voice sending vibrations through his chest. "That would not be wise of me. How do I know you will not shoot me soon as I let go? Besides," the red bastard chuckled and shifted his knee upwards. "It would seem that you are enjoying this!"</p>
<p>"That's--" he swallowed, "--a completely natural reaction to adrenaline. All that proves is my masculinity is in tact."</p>
<p>Tankie laughed boisterously at that, moving one hand to clap Nazi on the shoulder. "That may be true, comrade, but you are obviously incredibly repressed! You are still living in 1930's while rest of us have moved on long ago. If you are cocksucker, that is natural too, да?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>authleft/authright, authunity, tankie/nazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bash the fash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight was stupid. All their fights are stupid, instigated by pettiness and an unwillingness to compromise. This was just the latest of many times it had gotten physical.</p>
<p>Nazi, though he liked to talk a big game, was not quite as large as Tankie. It turns out that relying on natural genetic superiority is not the surest of bets, especially when you use that as an excuse to skip the gym. So here he was, corralled against the kitchen wall over his inability to share milk or some shit. It was hard to recall how exactly it started, especially with Tankie's large hands around his neck. They pressed Nazi hard into the wall, disabling him with surprising restraint. It was clear that Commie was not trying to greivously harm him, only make it clear that the fight was over. </p>
<p>Nazi's face felt warm. From anger, of course! Nothing as degenerate as being dominated by another man-- a communist, no less-- would ever make him feel any emotion other than anger. He looked tepidly at Tankie's stern expression and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Are you done?"</p>
<p>Tankie scowled. "No," he answered firmly. "You need to be taught lesson." </p>
<p>Nazi barked out a hoarse laugh and quirked an eyebrow. "What lesson? You're just gonna keep me here? Until what, exactly?" </p>
<p>Tankie didn't answer, just gave the fascist's throat a thoughtful squeeze. His fingers burned like iron brands around the shorter's jugular and Nazi began to feel lightheaded. Panicking, he hit at Tankie's arms to try and get the larger man off of him and struck out a leg to kick him away. The communist only responded by shoving a knee between the fascist's legs and pinning Nazi's hips to the wall with his own.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, you degenerate slavic scum," Nazi hissed when Tankie relented. He was reeling from the feeling, head swimming, all his nerves on fire as every point of contact with Tankie felt electric. </p>
<p>"Mmm," Commie considered, and this close Nazi could feel his deep thrumming voice sending vibrations through his chest. "That would not be wise of me. How do I know you will not shoot me soon as I let go?"</p>
<p>Nazi flushed, from disgust of course, and squirmed under Tankie's watchful gaze. </p>
<p>"Besides," the red bastard chuckled and shifted his knee upwards, where Nazi realised that he was growing hard. "It would seem that you are enjoying this!" </p>
<p>"That's--" he swallowed, "--a completely natural reaction to adrenaline. All that proves is my masculinity is in tact." </p>
<p>Tankie laughed boisterously at that, moving one hand to clap Nazi on the shoulder. "That may be true, comrade, but you are obviously incredibly repressed! You are still living in 1930's while rest of us have moved on long ago. If you are cocksucker, that is natural too, да?" </p>
<p>Nazi tensed at the comment, his whole body heating up and coiling around his gut. Sure, maybe he had been grappling with some things, but he wasn't going to just admit to having degenerate thoughts and get kicked out of the only community who'd ever accepted him. But here? The other extremists didn't care; all he really had to lose was pride.</p>
<p>Nazi took a moment to let go of his dignity, then arched his back and dragged his cock quite obviously along the communist's solid thigh. "I," he spoke deliberately, "can assure you that I have never sucked a cock in my life."</p>
<p>Tankie looked thoughtful for a moment, then trailed one hand to rest in the dip of Nazi's waist to firmly still his movements. "I am... sure that we can change that," he drawled. </p>
<p>This, Nazi mused, was dangerous territory. And exactly what he wanted. He could give in to the temptation within him to submit, just to see what it was like. He wasn't a religious man; he had no fear of God and Hell preventing him from indulging. All that stood between him and what he wanted was presupposed truths about the natural order of things. Fuck it, he thought, I need no sympathy. With an arrogant grin plastered across his face, he looked Tankie in the eye.</p>
<p>"You're gonna have to make me."</p>
<p>Like a flip of a switch, Tankie came down on him with a confidence gained from decades of experience seizing what he wants from kulaks uninclined to hand it over. Nazi was overwhelmed, initially. He had never known this force from Commie in any context except war, his reflex was fear, damage control. He bent with Commie so that he wouldn't break, went pliant under his touch and unconsciously tried to slip away. </p>
<p>As if sensing discomfort, Tankie pulled back for a moment. "This is what you meant, да?"</p>
<p>Nazi scowled. Was he going to have to say it? What he wanted was to assuage his guilty conscience by pretending that had no choice in the matter. Damn leftists and their morals. He gripped the lapels of Tankie's jacket and refused to make eye contact. "Shut the fuck up and get on with it. Ruin me." </p>
<p>Tankie hummed. It became apparent that he got the gist of Nazi's needs when he heaved the smaller man up by his collar and punched all the breath out of him by slamming him back into the wall. Nazi's mouth hung open in shock and in that moment Tankie crowded in, choking him this time with that broad tongue snaking down his throat. Nazi groaned, eyes rolling back, and on instinct parted his legs to make room for the wide hips of the communist between them.</p>
<p>A little too eager, he thought, no plausible deniability to be seen.</p>
<p>Tankie kissed like he revolted; forceful, demanding, barely leaving him alive. The column of his neck ached where Tankie's hands had strangled him before. He gasped for air like a man drowning when he was finally granted mercy, but still the communist bit at his lip, down his jaw, his neck, sucked more bruises into the mottled purple skin. Nazi, desperate for contact, squirmed helplessly against Tankie's own hardness. He didn't care about pride now, lost in a hazy headspace that only cared for pleasure. He was so close, he was so close. This feeling was unlike any other he had experienced in his life--</p>
<p>And just as swiftly as the onslaught had begun, Tankie let go. Nazi collapsed on his knees, stunned from the impact. By the time he had recovered, Tankie had fisted a hand in his hair and tugged Nazi's face up to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>"It is time for fascist dogs to learn their place," Tankie spat. A shiver crawled up Nazi's spine. Here, finally, was the ruthless domineering that he craved so badly from the other man. With his free hand Tankie pulled out his cock, stroking it right in Nazi's face, who instinctively leaned away. Tankie yanked Nazi closer, growling, "I have never known a Nazi who is good for anything other than sucking cock." </p>
<p>Nazi's mouth began to water. Shit, this was really happening? He wasn't about to be called a fucking queer and shot in the back of the head? The communist's dick was weighty and wide and the fascist felt an overwhelming curiousity. His pride, though. Always one for pride.</p>
<p>Tankie waited for him to open up but quickly realised that he wasn't just going to comply. An amused chuckled rumbled through his throat. The hand in Nazi's hair released its grip and he whined, leaning into the touch as Tankie dragged his palm to cup Nazi's cheek. Tankie pinched his nose shut, then when he was forced to open his mouth to breathe Tankie shoved his massive cock inside. Nazi moaned around the intrusion, concentrated on breathing through his nose and letting his throat relax. </p>
<p>He didn't get much time to adjust, however, as Tankie quickly started using that grip on his hair to move him back and forth. Nazi brought his hands up to brace himself on Tankie's hips. It seemed like with every thrust there was just a bit more of that heavy shaft down his throat. If he concentrated, he could see the amount of dick that was currently not inside him was, in fact, most of it. He groaned hot and wet, hips thrusting at thin air.</p>
<p>A thick leather boot came down on his crotch, grinding the sole against his confined dick. Nazi's eyes rolled back in his fucking head, forgetting about sucking Tankie off until he heard a growl, and until the hand in his hair started up again faster.</p>
<p>Nazi allowed himself to be used basically as a fuckhole, weakly suckling on Tankie's cock. He instead directed his energy towards thrusting and rubbing up against the boot. Were he in any other state of mind he would be humiliated but right now was exactly what he craved. He was getting close again, all his joints and muscles screaming for release, not caring that his crotch was soaked through, not caring that he was getting off on such degeneracy. His humping lost its rhythm, stuttering in place as he achieved climax and his whole body seized up in pure euphoria.</p>
<p>The waves of his orgasm crashed over him and kept coming, making it difficult to hold any thoughts in his head at all. Tankie, taking the opportunity to chase his own release, fucked Nazi's mouth faster. But he slammed into too far too soon and the sudden feeling of choking snapped Nazi out of his momentary bliss and he bit down in his plight.</p>
<p>Immediately, Tankie wrenched him away and slapped him hard round the face. A heavy silence hung in the air in the moments that followed, broken only by the sounds of heavy breathing. Nazi's spit soaked lips hung open as he drew in deep, shuddering breaths. Tankie looked down at him hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Too much?" he asked.</p>
<p>Nazi shook his head. "More."</p>
<p>"In time, comrade." The larger man lowered himself to a squat in front of Nazi. He pulled Nazi forward to lay him down on the floor and set about undoing the fly of his soiled trousers. Commie tugged the garments down his legs and off of him and wrapped a large hand around Nazi's softened cock. He whined, canting his hips, and as the soviet licked a stripe up the messy appendage he thought that he might just die. Tankie's mouth was warm and wet and despite already having spent himself he could feel his cock slowly but surely hardening again under the ministrations.</p>
<p>By the time Nazi's cock was clean, he had a full erection again, straining almost painfully upwards. Tankie hungrily drunk in the sight of Nazi's body spread out before him, flushed and needy and singing out to be touched. He reached up to root around in Ancom's junk drawer and his hands clasped quickly around one of many bottles of lube. Tankie wetted his fingers and began to massage Nazi's hole.</p>
<p>Nazi was sure that the other was saying something, but he lost all ability to concentrate on that when Tankie slipped a broad finger inside and began to piston in and out. There was a light stretch to it that made Nazi curious, arching his back and rolling his hips to get more inside of him, but Tankie stilled his movements with his other hand pressed down severely on his hip.</p>
<p>The buildup was excruciating. Nazi waited through two fingers, then three, and by that time he was positively dripping with need. </p>
<p>"Come on, Tankie. Give it to me already."</p>
<p>"Нет, you will not be of any use to us split in two."</p>
<p>And wasn't that an image? He felt kind of lightheaded, and maybe the blood that should've been in his head helping him make good decisions was all in his dick, because he started to whine. "Stop underestimating me, daddy. I'm not going to break. Please, God, just stick it in."</p>
<p>Tankie stilled for a moment. "If that is what you want, then alright."</p>
<p>Waiting the dozen or so seconds it took Tankie to slick up his cock and tug himself back to full hardness was possibly the worst of all. Then he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance, pushing in insistently. It took a couple of tries but with enough force it managed to breach the ring of muscle and slip inside. This stretch was immense and overwhelming, on the precipice of pleasure and pain and it made Nazi's eyes roll back and back arch as his whole body seized up while it adjusted. Tankie eased himself in, slowly rocking back and forwards while Nazi clenched and unclenched and clenched again, trying to get himself to relax. But Christ, if Tankie wasn't about the girth of a fucking coke can and almost twice as long.</p>
<p>Eventually, Nazi settled down enough to form coherent thoughts. Perhaps he used that coherency to ask for more dick, but the heart wants what it wants. Tankie was more happy to oblige, revelling in the little punched-out mewls and groans that rose above the rhythmic slapping of his hips hitting Nazi's ass.</p>
<p>The fascist, however, only craved more. Reeling and cock-drunk, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Neither would Tankie, considering the foreplay. Nazi clenched his fists to avoid going insane from the constant sensation of that scalding heat rubbing up against his prostate.</p>
<p>The haze that had settled over his mind lifted just barely enough to recognise the feeling of hands once again around his throat. With barely a squeeze, Nazi was spurting what was left in his balls all over his stomach and chest. The communist above him groaned deeply at that, stilling fully inside Nazi and draining his load deep within.</p>
<p>Tankie took a moment to catch his breath, then removed himself. Nazi whined as the cum dribbled out after him, boneless on the floor. He heard the rustle of fabric as Tankie tucked himself back into his trousers, then felt his own clothes being pulled back into place.</p>
<p>The soviet clapped him on the shoulder. "There! Maybe now you will not be so filled with rage now that you have been filled with something else," he chuckled.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, faggot," Nazi grumbled, with a surprising lack of malice that betrayed his usual prickly façade. He drew himself up to rest against the wall, letting his head droop to rest on his shoulder. He drifted into unconsciousness to the sound of the kitchen tap running. </p>
<p>When Nazi woke up, it was in his own bed, with a glass of water on the night stand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fascists can have little a aftercare, as a treat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>